The present invention relates to a sorting system employed, for example, to sort many types of books according to distributors.
A conventional sorting system of this type has hitherto been provided according to, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-301438. In this conventional configuration, each running cart that can arbitrarily run on a given running path has a pair of sorting belt conveyors (sorting conveying apparatuses) arranged in the front or rear thereof, respectively, to sort and feed loads in a lateral direction relative to a running direction. The given running path has a loading section formed at a predetermined location to load loads from a stacking section onto the sorting belt conveyors of the running cart. Furthermore, the given running path has a sorting section formed at each of a right and left sides thereof.
With this conventional configuration, while a group of running carts are running on the given running path, the loading section loads a load between the sorting belt conveyors arranged in the front and rear, respectively, of an empty running cart. Then, when the loaded running cart reaches the target sorting section, the sorting belt conveyors, to which power is fed in a non-contact manner, are driven forward or backward. Thus, the load is fed to the target sorting section.
However, according to the above described conventional configuration, each running cart is provided with driving means (control means) for the sorting belt conveyors. This driving means needs to be powered and competes with other apparatuses for signals. Consequently, the entire structure becomes complicated and expensive and requires frequent and strict maintenance.
Further, only one load can be load between the front and rear sorting belt conveyors, resulting in inefficient sorting. If for example, a load is loaded on each of the front and rear sorting belt conveyors, one running cart can handle two loads. However, in this case, driving means is required which individually drives the front and rear sorting bent conveyors. As a result, the entire-structure becomes more complicated and expensive.
Furthermore, the position of a load as transferred from the loading section to between the sorting belt conveyors varies, i.e. the position of the load as supported on the sorting belt conveyors varies. Accordingly, when the sorting belt conveyors are driven to feed the load to the sorting section, the direction of the load is not fixed. Furthermore, loads leave the belts in a varying direction. As a result, it has been difficult to suitably feed loads to the sorting section. In particular, if the loads are books, which are stacked together in the sorting sections, then the books cannot be stacked together in order.
Further, the belts of the sorting belt conveyors are easily damaged by the impact of receipt of a loaded load or because of the frequency of sorting operations. Accordingly, the belts must be frequently replaced with new ones. In this case, since it was difficult to introduce a takeup mechanism into the running cart, the sorting belt conveyors have hitherto been partially disassembled so as to replace the belts with new ones. However, this belt replacement required very much time, and the sorting line had to be stopped. Accordingly, in a round-the-clock system or the like which cannot shut down the sorting line, the time available for belt replacement was limited. Therefore, the belts could not be easily replaced with new ones.
It is thus a first object of the present invention to provide a sorting system that can be simply and inexpensively constructed as a whole, while allowing a single sorting conveyor to handle a plurality of sorted articles.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a sorting system that allows belts to be promptly and easily replaced with new ones.
To attain the first object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a sorting system comprising an endless driving body provided with a plurality of sorting conveyors to form an endless conveying path, and a group of receipt sections arranged opposite the conveying path to receive sorted articles from the sorting conveyors, the sorting system being characterized in that each of the sorting conveyors has a plurality of front and rear wheels each extending in a transverse direction, and a plurality of endless turning bodies wound around the wheels arranged opposite each other in a longitudinal direction, the turning bodies being capable of individually turning along the conveying path, and each of the receipt section is provided with turning force applying units for turning the target endless turning bodies of the target sorting conveyor.
According to the configuration of the first aspect of the present invention, the group of sorting conveyors are moved above the group of receipt sections, and before or after the sorting conveyor reaches the target receipt section, the one or more turning force applying means corresponding to this receipt section are operated. Thus, the one or more endless turning bodies can be turned along the conveying path to allow the one or more sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies to be fed and loaded into the target receipt section. Then, once all the sorted articles have been fed by turning the endless turning bodies, the operation of the turning means can be stopped.
Accordingly, while one sorting conveyor can handle a plurality of sorted articles, each conveyor needs not be provided with any driving means (control means). This eliminates the need to power the driving means and the need for the driving means to compete with other apparatuses for signals. Therefore, the system as a whole can be simply and inexpensively constructed, and the need for frequent and strict maintenance is eliminated.
Further, a sorting system according to a second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the sorting conveyor is provided with passive wheels linked with one of the group of front wheels and the group of rear wheels, and the turning force applying units can move toward or away from the target passive wheels. And by thus moving toward, the turning force applying units engage with the target passive wheels so as to rotate these wheels by using movement force exerted along the conveying path of the sorting conveyor.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the one or more turning force applying means are moved closer to the arriving sorting conveyor to engage the passive wheels of the arriving sorting conveyor with the turning force applying means. Accordingly, one of the groups of wheels which are linked with the passive wheels can be forcibly rotated. The forced rotation of the one group of wheels enables the endless turning bodies to be turned along the conveying path while rotating the other group of wheels idly. Therefore, the sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies can be sent out.
A sorting system according to a third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the sorting conveyor has a front wheel shaft extending in the transverse direction and having one of the lateral pair of front wheels connected thereto, with the other front wheel rotatably fitted over the sorting conveyor via a cylindrical shaft, and the turning force applying units are arranged to act individually on the front wheel shaft and the cylindrical shaft at one of the lateral sides of sorting conveyor.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the one or more turning force applying means are moved closer to the arriving sorting conveyor to engage the front wheel shaft and cylindrical shaft of the arriving sorting conveyor with the turning force applying means and can then be forcibly rotated. Thus, the lateral pair of front wheels can be forcibly rotated via the front wheel shaft and the cylindrical shaft. The forced rotation of the front wheels enables the endless turning bodies to be turned along the conveying path while rotating the rear wheels idly. Therefore, the sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies can be fed.
Furthermore, a sorting system according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the sorting conveyor has a lateral pair of front wheel shafts each having one of the wheels connected thereto and being provided with a passive wheel, and the turning force applying means are arranged at the right and left sides of the sorting conveyor, respectively, to act arbitrarily on the opposite passive wheels.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, before the sorting conveyor reaches the target receipt section, the sorted articles supported on the endless belts can be fed and loaded into the target receipt section by operating one or both of the turning force applying means corresponding to the receipt section. In this case, since the turning force applying means are arranged at the right and left sides of the sorting conveyor, respectively, it is easy to check the operation of each turning force applying means or carry out maintenance inspections.
Moreover, a sorting system according to a fifth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the sorting conveyor has crossbars formed on the endless turning bodies and can be inclined toward the endless driving body around a horizontal axis lying at right angles to the conveying path, and the sorting conveyor is provided with guided bodies so as to receive sorted articles while the endless turning bodies lie in a horizontal direction and to reach the group of receipt sections while the endless turning bodies are inclined in such a manner that a supply side thereof on which the crossbars are located lies below the other side thereof, the sorting conveyor also being provided with guide means for restricting inclination which extend along the conveying path and along which the guided bodies are guided.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the sorting conveyor can easily and reliably receive sorted articles while the endless turning bodies are extending in the horizontal direction. The guided bodies are guided along the guide means when the sorting conveyor supporting the sorted articles on the endless turning bodies moves to the group of receipt sections. Thus, the sorting conveyor can be inclined through a large angle around the horizontal axis so that the supply side of each endless turning body lies below the other side. This inclination causes the sorted articles to slide on the endless turning bodies and then abut against the crossbars, located on the supply side thereof. Consequently, the sorted article supported on the endless turning bodies in incorrect directions can have their supported positions automatically corrected.
Once the supported positions of the sorted articles have been corrected, the endless turning bodies are inclined (turned) around the horizontal axis so as to reduce the inclination to raise the supply side thereof. Then, the sorting conveyor is moved above the group of receipt sections. Subsequently, when the sorting conveyor reaches the target receipt section, the endless turning bodies are turned along the conveying path so that the higher portion thereof is lowered. Thus, the sorted article supported on the endless turning bodies can be fed and loaded into the target receipt section. In this case, the sorted articles on the endless turning bodies have their directions or the like corrected and can thus be fed in a fixed direction. Furthermore, the sorted articles can maintain the fixed direction all through the operation of leaving the endless turning bodies and can thus be suitably sorted into the receipt section.
Further, a sorting system according to a sixth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the group of sorting conveyors are attached to a frame in a cantilever manner.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, the drive and support arrangements are disposed only at one side of the sorting conveyors, thereby simplifying the system and enabling easy maintenance.
A sorting system according to a seventh aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the group of sorting conveyors are attached to the frame in a center impeller manner.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, the group of sorting conveyors are connected to the endless driving body at one side thereof, i.e. have the driving arrangements disposed-only at one side thereof, thereby simplifying the system and enabling easy maintenance. Nevertheless, the group of sorting conveyors can be more stably moved while being supported on the frame in a center impeller manner.
Furthermore, a sorting system according to an eighth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the group of sorting conveyors are attached to the frame in a center impeller manner, each sorting conveyor is provided with guided bodies at the right and left sides thereof, respectively, and a pair of guide means along which the respective guided bodies are guided.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, the group of sorting conveyors are connected to the endless driving body at one side thereof, i.e. have the driving arrangements disposed only at one side thereof, thereby simplifying the system and enabling easy maintenance. Nevertheless, the group of sorting conveyors can be more stably moved while being supported on the frame in a center impeller manner. Furthermore, the right and left guided bodies are supported and guided along the guide means. Therefore, the group of sorting conveyors can always be smoothly and stably inclined and swayed laterally synchronously without being subjected to twist or the like.
To attain the second object described previously, a ninth aspect of the present invention provides a sorting system comprising an endless driving body provided with a plurality of sorting conveyors to form an endless conveying path, and a group of receipt sections arranged opposite the conveying path to receive sorted articles from the sorting conveyors, the sorting system being characterized in that each sorting conveyor is composed of a front wheel, a rear wheel, and an endless turning bodies wound between both wheels and which can be arbitrarily turned along the conveying path, the sorting conveyor is supported and guided on a frame in a cantilever manner, and at least one of the wheels can be arbitrarily moved between a position where the endless turning bodies are stretched and a position where the endless turning bodies are loosened.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, the endless turning bodies of the group of sorting conveyors is turned along the conveying path to allow the sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies to be fed and sorted in an intended manner. Further, the group of sorting conveyors are supported in a cantilever manner, so that the driving and support arrangements are disposed only at one side of the sorting conveyors, thereby simplifying the system and enabling easy maintenance. Furthermore, the endless turning bodies are moved to the position where they are stretched, so that by rotating the wheels, the endless turning bodies can be reliably turned by a predetermined amount without being subjected to a slip or the like.
Further, one of the wheels is moved to the position where the endless turning bodies are loosened, thereby enabling the endless turning bodies to be drawn out opposite to the frame. Subsequently, the endless turning bodies can be promptly replaced with new ones by externally fitting the new endless turning bodies on both wheels and moving one of the wheels to the position where the endless turning bodies are stretched. This reduces the time during which the sorting system must be shut down. Therefore, the endless turning bodies can be easily replaced with new one seven if the sorting system cannot be easily shut down because for example, it must be operated around the clock.
Further, a sorting system according to a tenth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that at least one of the wheels are rotatably supported by an swaying section provided in a conveyor frame, and the swaying section can be fixed to the conveyor frame when the wheel is at the position where the endless turning bodies are stretched.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, the swaying section is swayed to enable one of the wheels to be moved the position where the endless turning bodies are stretched, and this position can then be fixed. On the other hand, the swaying section is inversely swayed to enable one of the wheels to be moved to the position where the endless turning bodies are loosened. Accordingly, the structure and operation of the system can be simplified.
A sorting system according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention is characterized in that with respect to the conveyor frame, the front wheel is held in position, whereas the rear wheel is movable, and a group of receipt sections that receive sorted articles from the sorting conveyors are provided opposite the conveying path, and in that each receipt section is provided with turning force applying means for turning the endless turning bodies of the target sorting conveyor, the turning force applying means can be moved toward or away from a passive wheel provided closer to the front wheel, and the turning force applying-means are moved and engage with the passive wheel to rotate these wheels using movement force exerted along the conveying path for the sorting conveyor.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the group of sorting conveyors are moved above the group of receipt sections, and before or after the target receipt section is reached, the turning force applying means corresponding to this receipt section are operated. Then, the passive wheels of the arriving sorting conveyor are engaged with the turning force applying means to force the front wheels linked with the passive wheels to be rotated. Thus, the endless turning bodies can be turned along the conveying path, thereby enabling the sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies to be fed and loaded into the target receipt section. Then, once all sorted articles have been fed by turning the endless turning bodies, the operation of the turning force applying means can be stopped.
Furthermore, a sorting system according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that each sorting conveyor has a plurality of front wheels and rear wheels each extending in a transverse direction, and a plurality of endless turning bodies wound between wheels arranged opposite each other in a longitudinal direction and which can be individually turned along the conveying path, and each receipt section is provided with turning force applying means for turning the target endless turning bodies of the target sorting conveyor.
According to the twelfth aspect of the preset invention, the one or more turning force applying means can be moved toward the arriving sorting conveyor and engaged with it to force the one or more endless turning bodies of this sorting conveyor. The forced rotation enables the endless turning bodies to be turned along the conveying path, thereby allowing the sorted article supported on the endless turning bodies to be fed. Accordingly, while one sorting conveyor can handle a plurality of sorted articles, each conveyor need not be provided with any driving means (control means). This eliminates the need to power the driving means and the need for the driving means to compete with other apparatuses for signals. Therefore, the system as a whole can be simply and inexpensively constructed, and the need for frequent and strict maintenance is eliminated.
Furthermore, a sorting system according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the sorting conveyor has crossbars formed on the endless turning bodies and can be inclined toward the endless driving body around a horizontal axis lying at right angles to the conveying path, and the sorting conveyor is provided with guided bodies so as to receive sorted articles while the endless turning bodies lie in a horizontal direction and to reach the group of receipt sections while the endless turning bodies are inclined in such a manner that a supply side thereof on which the crossbars are located lies below the other side thereof, the sorting conveyor being also provided with guide means for restricting inclination which extend along the conveying path and along which the guided bodies are guided.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the sorting conveyor can easily and reliably receive sorted articles using the endless turning bodies, lying in the horizontal direction. The guided bodies are guided along the guide means when sorting conveyor supporting the sorted articles on the endless turning bodies moves to the group of receipt sections. Thus, the sorting conveyor can be inclined through a large angle around the horizontal axis so that the supply side of each endless turning body lies below the other side. This inclination causes the sorted articles to slide on the endless turning bodies and then abut against the crossbars, located on the supply side thereof. Consequently, the sorted article supported on the endless turning bodies in incorrect directions can have their supported positions automatically corrected.
Once the supported positions of the sorted articles thus have been corrected, the endless turning bodies are inclined (turned) around the horizontal axis so as to reduce the inclination to raise the supply side thereof. Then, the sorting conveyor is moved above the group of receipt sections. Subsequently, when the sorting conveyor reaches the target receipt section, the endless turning bodies are turned along the conveying path so that the higher portion thereof is lowered. Thus, the sorted articles supported on the endless turning bodies can be fed and loaded into the target receipt section. In this case, the sorted articles on the endless turning bodies have their directions or the like corrected and can thus be fed in a fixed direction. Furthermore, the sorted articles can maintain the fixed direction all through the operation of leaving the endless turning bodies and can thus be suitably sorted into the receipt section.